Arsenal (Samurai)
The following is a list of all known weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Samurai Rangers' arsenal. Samuraizer See also: Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone The Samurai Rangers morpher. With the call "Go Go Samurai," and writing the Samurai Symbols of Power in the air, the initiate their morph from civilian to Ranger form by clicking the center of the Samuraizer. Weapons Spin Sword See also: Secret Katana Shinkenmaru The Rangers primary sidearm weapon that can only be activated by a Disc. By using their personal Animal Disc, the Rangers can execute their individual elemental attacks. The Spin Swords become Mega Blades that are used to pilot the Rangers' Zords and used to perform the Samurai Megazord's finishing strike. Mega Blade When the Rangers summon their Zords, their Spin Swords transform into Mega Blades. In the Zords’ cockpit, the Mega Rangers fold their Mega Blade and insert it and attach the primary Power Disk to the piloting system. Fire Smasher See also: Rekka DaiZanTo The Fire Smasher is the Red Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a Zanbato (means "horse slaying sword"). The Red Ranger is also able to change his Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by the Beetle Secret Disk to form the 5 Disk Beetle Cannon, which fires the five Rangers' power disks at Nighloks. First used against Dreadlock. Hydro Bow See also: Water Arrow The Hydro Bow is the Blue Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a yumi or Japanese bow and arrow. Forest Spear See also: Wood Spear The Forest Spear is the Green Rangers' individual weapon. It resembles a yari, or a Japanese spear. Earth Slicer See also: Land Slicer The Earth Slicer is the Yellow Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a shuriken. Sky Fan See also: Heaven Fan The Sky Fan is the Pink Ranger's individual weapon. It resembles a war fan. Zords Samurai Megazord See also: Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh In Power Rangers Samurai, the five Samurai Rangers' Folding Zords can combine into the Samurai Megazord. They pilot the Zords by writing the kanji for "super" (超''chō''). The Rangers can combine the Zords into the Samurai Megazord by writing the kanji for "unite" (合 gō) It can summon a katana and a shield for protection. It resembles an ancient samurai. Lion Folding Zord See also: Shishi Origami The Red Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a lion. It forms the head and main body of the Samurai Megazord. Dragon Folding Zord See also: Ryuu Origami The Blue Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a dragon. It forms the left leg and helmet of the Samurai Megazord. It is capable of spitting blue fire to attack Nighloks. Turtle Folding Zord See also: Kame Origami The Pink Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a turtle. It forms the right arm of the Samurai Megazord. The Dragon Folding Zord is capable of throwing the Turtle Zord as an attack. Bear Folding Zord See also: Kuma Origami The Green Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a bear. It can form the right leg of the Samurai Megazord. It rears up on its hind legs to maul Nighloks. Ape Folding Zord See also: Saru Origami The Yellow Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles an ape. It can form the left arm of the Samurai Megazord. element of is earth Beetle Blaster Megazord See also: Kabuto ShinkenOh The Beetle Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form the Beetle Blaster Megazord. It is equipped with many long range cannons in its helmet to take out Nighloks and giant Moogers. Its finishing attack is the Rotating Beetle Cannon which is the beetle horns rotating and firing a giant fireball. Beetle Zord See also: Kabuto Origami The Beetle Zord is loaded with cannons for long-range attacks and is capable of using its pincers to trip giant Nighloks. It becomes a helmet for the Samurai Megazord forming the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Miscellany Power Discs See also: Secret Disks A Power Disc is taken from the Ranger’s belt and is attached to the hilt of the Spin Sword to power it up. Attacks include: *'Fire Smasher': *'Dragon Splash': *'Air Wave': *'Forest Vortex': *'Seismic Swing': *'Lightning Fury': Mega Mode The Rangers enter a special Mega Mode to pilot their Zords Category:Arsenal Category:Samurai